


Trespassing

by LdyBastet



Series: Shikaku - A Sense of Assassins [7]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Breathplay, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Unsafe Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Kai is trying to find out what those "training camps" Uruha holds for his men are all about. But things go wrong and what should have been a simple spying mission turns into a chase... And ultimately, Kai finds himself in a bit of trouble.
Relationships: Kai/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Shikaku - A Sense of Assassins [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/541657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Season of Kink





	Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Holiday Season challenge on the Season of Kink community on Dreamwidth. My chosen kink prompts for the challenge were _ropes, unusual positions, breathplay, rough sex_ and _thrill/danger_.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

_Rumour had it that the Tsunoda Corporation owned an island not far away from Tokyo where their head of security regularly held training camps for the employees, and that sometimes people disappeared and were never seen or heard from again..._

Kai knew it the moment he felt the rock shift under the sole of his foot. It shifted downwards, not sideways, not rolling, but sinking. He had already successfully avoided and defused several booby traps, and despite being careful, he'd walked into this one. He hoped it wasn't a mine. No one in their right mind put land mines on their property, right? One never knew with the Tsunoda Corporation, though... But nothing happened - no spears, no explosions, no poison darts, no nets, no trapdoors... He'd probably set off an alarm, and soon the area would be swarming with thugs in training, eager to prove their worth and usefulness to their immediate boss.

He moved quickly but silently, deeper into the forest. He'd been trying to get closer to the gathering of houses that he assumed was the base of operations, avoiding the obvious paths, and he cursed himself for perhaps avoiding them so much that he'd been tricked into stepping right into another path... less obvious, but natural because it was approximately in the middle of the area between a road and a foot path.

From the vantage point of the tree he was hiding in, Kai could see several figures in black track suits rushing towards the spot where the alarm had been triggered. When they had passed him, he dropped silently to the ground again and continued to circle around so that he could approach the compound from the back. In contrast to these thugs, he was moving carefully, soundlessly - no twigs or leaves cracking or snapping - and he blended in with the shadows, covered from head to toe in black with only his eyes showing.

The sound of footsteps and twigs snapping told him that someone was getting closer, and he hid behind a tree, waiting. As the man ran past him, Kai stepped out and knocked him out with a single blow to the back of the head. Kai rolled the fallen man over and checked the equipment in his belt. A knife and a pack of zip ties. No poisons, no darts, no gun, not even a throwing knife. He'd been geared for close combat then. Kai took the zip ties and quickly bound his arms and legs together with them and pulled the immobile figure into the bushes, then continued on.

He'd picked off another five men when the forest thinned out and he entered a sloped area with bamboo instead of trees. There was a light breeze that rustled through the bamboo leaves above him as he crept forward. The shadows had lengthened and evening was closing in, making it harder to see, but also easier to blend in. 

A whistle broke the stillness, an attempt at imitating a bird's call. Kai smiled to himself. Someone needed to practice a bit more. He broke left, in the direction of the whistler, and met him head on. The man looked surprised to see Kai turning towards him, and his defence was slow. After Kai had taken him down, he ran in the other direction, even as there were more running footsteps closing in.

Kai stopped. Several figures moved closer through the slim trunks around him. He was surrounded.

One of the men lunged forward, swinging his knife in a wide arc. Kai evaded it easily and pushed his arm out, the heel of his hand connecting with the man's chin, stopping him in his tracks. Kai took a step over the crumpled man towards the next opponent. But as he attacked, another jumped Kai from behind, obviously thinking that he could take advantage of the distraction. Kai swirled on his toes, one leg kicking out and caught the backstabber squarely in the chest and sent him flying. He continued around in time to block the path of the knife and grabbed the man's wrist and elbow and twisted. The man yelped in pain and let go of the knife as he dropped to one knee on the ground. Kai rewarded him with a knee to the chin and focused on the remaining thugs.

They looked at each other, then towards the shadows in the bamboo grove before they attacked as one. These guys were better at fighting, faster, but Kai was faster. He blocked their blows, disarmed another one of them, and jabbed his fingers straight into a nerve point that rendered another of them unconscious in a blink.

There were only three men left standing when a dark figure stepped out from the shadows. Like Kai, covered in black from head to toe, leaving only a strip over the eyes uncovered. Like Kai, appearing almost soundlessly. Like Kai, moving like a predator... He joined the fight, and although the others were still attacking Kai, they now seemed inconsequential, and mostly got in the way. Kai got the feeling that that was probably the plan - letting them be a distraction so that their leader and trainer could gain an advantage. It wasn't a bad plan, and Kai would have done the same thing. Kai was fast, but with four opponents, avoiding all attacks completely was close to an inhuman task. The thugs were wielding sharp blades, and Kai wasn't in the mood for knife wounds so he focused a little more on taking them out, unfortunately leaving him open for a blow to his side to land. The uneven fight didn't last long though, and within minutes, the three men were lying unconscious on the ground with their companions. 

The two black-clad figures paused, studying each other now that they had time and could give each other full attention. The atmosphere changed, the tension increasing. Every little sound around them, every rustle of leaves, the wind, the call of birds, seemed loud in the stillness. 

Then, as one, Kai and his black-clad opponent exchanged blows and kicks in a whirlwind of motions. It was all bare-handed fighting, no weapons, but every blow was deadly. Kai feinted, parried, struck, parried again... One of his fists connected with the other, but the man was already going the other way so the impact was softened. Kai ducked a blow instinctively, twisting around, and as he did he realized he'd fallen for a ruse, because he'd moved straight into the path of another. There was a sharp pain, a ringing sound in his ears, and then everything went black.

The first sense that returned to Kai was his hearing. Little sounds that at first were hard for him to figure out, sounds of something dragging across a surface... Then he became aware of sensations, something slightly coarse moving across the skin of his back, and Kai realized that he was naked and lying on his stomach. His arms were bound behind his back, wrists secured to the opposite elbow. When he tensed his muscles, ropes dug into his overarms and chest. He quickly went through the muscles of his body, tensing them a tiny fraction and then relaxing, one after the other. He was sore in a few places after the fight, but otherwise unharmed, and apart from his arms, one of his legs was also tied up, folded back and the ankle firmly bound to the thigh.

"Welcome back." The voice was soft and low, but Kai recognized it. Uruha.

There was a tug on the ropes around his chest, then the sensation of what Kai now knew was rope moving over his skin as Uruha pulled one end through the loops already in place. The very end of the rope flicked and dragged against the wooden floor as he worked. 

"Thank you," Kai replied, without a hint of gratefulness. He raised his head to examine his surroundings. They were in a rather sparsely furnished room - the walls and floor were wooden, and the rafters were bare. Along one of the walls stood some wooden crates, and a shelving unit with boxes and containers. Some kind of storage building then, perhaps part of the compound. Quite convenient that Uruha had brought him to the place that he wanted to have a closer look at. Quite inconvenient though that he was unable to free himself. All of Kai's equipment and weapons were neatly placed on top of the carefully folded garments that Uruha had removed from him while he was unconscious.

Without warning, Kai was lifted towards the ceiling, the ropes around his chest supporting his weight. Uruha pulled at the rope he'd attached to them, and soon Kai was standing upright, balancing on his one free leg. But before Uruha secured the rope that went over one of the beams in the rafters, he pulled it a little tighter, forcing Kai up on his toes. Then he knotted the rope to a hook on the wall and walked over to Kai.

"You made me work hard to catch you," Uruha said and smiled, fingers tracing the outlines of Kai's pectoral muscles. His bleached hair was messy after he'd pulled the hood off his face, and Kai got a little angry at himself for finding it attractive. There was nothing attractive about being knocked out and tied up by an assassin - an assassin that could kill him in an instant should he want to. And yet, Kai couldn't hide for himself that on some level, he enjoyed the danger. Perhaps not so strange - danger and death was his profession, after all, and it was that thrill that had pulled him in, that had made him go through the training and the pain and had kept him alive through it all, and also made him a pretty good assassin. Until Uruha showed up in his life. He seemed to have made it his goal in life to outdo Kai and to make him look like an apprentice in comparison. It was annoying.

If Kai had been able to shrug, he would have. "I know you enjoy a good chase."

"Mm, I do. Like that first time I caught you." Uruha brushed his fingers over Kai's nipples, then pinched them.

"You tricked me." Kai had been chasing Uruha through the streets, but his prey had doubled back and Kai had been the one caught instead.

"Of course I did. And later, you drugged me."

Kai grinned. "Of course I did." Payback. The sex had been amazing. On both occasions. And the occasions in between.

Uruha grabbed Kai's hair, holding his gaze for a moment, then kissed him, deeply, roughly, and somewhere in the heat of the kiss, Kai's lower lip got bitten and he could feel the faint coppery taste of blood. It was maddening to not be able to move, to not have the freedom to grab Uruha's hair in return and to kiss him back, turn the tables, end up on top and do what he wanted to do with him. But the kiss and the continued pinching of his nipples won Kai over, and soon he was breathing faster, his cock getting hard.

"You enjoy the chase too," Uruha whispered when he finally broke the kiss. He cupped Kai's cock and balls, as if he was weighing them in his hand, proving his point. Uruha's other hand found Kai's throat, fingers on one side and thumb on the other pressing lightly against the pulse points. Then he increased the pressure, restricting the blood flow.

Uruha watched Kai's face closely, while Kai got increasingly dizzy. He looked gorgeous, Kai thought while his heart tried desperately to send blood up into his brain. Gorgeous and deadly. The dizziness increased, and his vision started to blur and darkness creeping in, when Uruha suddenly let go. The blood rushed back into Kai's head, bringing a burst of euphoria with it, and Kai gasped, his cock throbbing with arousal.

"You enjoy this," Uruha whispered.

Kai couldn't exactly deny it, and he sighed when Uruha got behind him, pressing his body against Kai's. He could feel that Uruha was every bit as hard as Kai was, and there was no doubt in his mind as to what Uruha's intentions were.

Uruha stepped back for a short moment, but then he was back, spreading Kai's arse cheeks and pressing the blunt head of his cock against Kai's entrance. Uruha must have found some kind of lubrication, because there was barely any friction, and his cock slid easily into Kai, even without preparation. The stretch burned a bit, but it soon passed, and Kai didn't care to hold back a low moan.

Uruha rocked his hips, thrusting slowly at first, as if to test out if the position he'd put Kai in would work. He wrapped one arm around him, his hand in the perfect position to tease one of Kai's nipples, while he had a firm grip on Kai's hip with the other, something that Kai was grateful for or he'd lose his precarious balance as Uruha started fucking him in earnest.

It was a strain, the ropes biting into his arms, his chest, his thigh and ankle. Soon his muscles started to hurt, adding another layer of sensation to the pleasure of feeling Uruha's cock push into him again and again, rubbing against all the sensitive places inside him. There was pleasure and there was pain, and before long, Kai couldn't tell which was which. Uruha moved deliciously against him, pinching a nipple hard enough to make Kai gasp, biting the curve where his neck met his shoulder, then kissing it, his low moans coming out in little puffs against Kai's saliva-wet skin.

Then Uruha moved his hand up to Kai's throat, and Kai knew what was coming. "Yes," he whispered as Uruha once again tightened his grip to cut off the blood circulation. This time he got dizzy quicker, and he closed his eyes. He wanted to enjoy it without having to look at a shelf full of tins and bottles and baskets of vegetables. Every nerve in his body was on edge, his muscles tense, his cock throbbing... and the dizziness grew until he could feel his knee start to buckle and Uruha let go.

The rush of blood to his brain was loud, abrupt, and just like before, accompanied by a burst of euphoria and endorphins that made him moan loudly and his cock throb. He clenched around Uruha's cock, wanting it, needing it, willing it to satisfy him. 

"You're fucking perfect," Uruha whispered in his ear, thrusting harder. He was breathing faster, his hands as rough and demanding as his thrusts, and only moments later, he groaned, thrust hard up into Kai and then stilled.

Kai was panting. He knew that Uruha had just come inside him, and here he was, tied up, barely keeping his balance, and so horny that he could barely stand it. Fucker. Uruha pulled out, but he didn't let go of him. Instead, he pressed up against his side and closed his hand around Kai's cock, starting to stroke him - hard and fast.

Kai turned his head and caught Uruha's lips in a deep, hungry kiss, pushing his tongue between his lips, tasting and exploring. Uruha kept stroking him expertly, keeping him balanced with his other hand, and it didn't take long before Kai came, pulsing hotly over Uruha's hand.

Kai was grateful when Uruha lowered him to the floor, because even as the orgasm had relaxed parts of him, other parts, namely the leg he'd been balancing on and his shoulders - ached, and his toes were threatening to cramp. Kai knew he was going to be sore after this encounter.

Uruha leaned over him and rolled him onto his side before sitting down next to him. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I know," Kai replied. "But I had to see what's going on here, if there's any truth to the rumours."

"What rumours?"

"That you kill those who aren't good enough, that they disappear."

Uruha smiled wryly, then his expression grew serious. "Oh, those rumours." He sighed. "There was this guy that used to be on my team. Smart guy, usually, quite skilled, not bad at fighting, not too shabby at sneaking around either. But he had a bit of an ego problem, was a bit of a show-off. It was a couple of years ago, I'd divided the men up into two groups, one to practice rock climbing, because it's sometimes a good skill to have." Kai nodded as Uruha spoke. It was a skill he'd used more than once. "And the other to practice shadow-walking." Kai nodded again. Even though it took a lot of training to get really good at it, it was generally good to have your men at least somewhat knowledgeable on how to hug to the shadows and to not walk on every twig or leaf on the ground. "I'd instructed the first group, you know, making sure they all had harnesses, ropes, knew how to use the gear, all that... and was busy teaching the other. We saw this guy climb, of course he'd decided to disregard everything I'd told him, and free-climb instead."

"He'd seen you do it."

Uruha nodded. "Yeah, I guess he wanted to show me that he could do it too. Well, he couldn't. It's a tricky rock face. Not a lot of handholds towards the top. We could only watch as he lost his grip and fell. Let's say that he didn't nail the landing. When we got there, he was dead already. Not much we could do, and there would have been too many questions asked if we'd tried to return to Tokyo with a dead body in the luggage. So we buried him close by, where he can contemplate whether it was worth it for the rest of eternity."

"I think he'd regret his decision if he could." Uruha nodded. "So what will you do with me now?" Kai asked.

Uruha got up and took out a knife from the pile of Kai's belongings and came back, holding the knife point over Kai's chest. "I'll add to the rumours of you having more lives than a cat." That particular rumour was new to Kai. It was kind of cool though, he had to admit.

Uruha cut the ropes that held Kai's arms behind his back, then the coils that were wrapped around his chest, moving on to free Kai's folded leg. The ropes fell off and he helped Kai to stand so he could shake his leg a bit to get the stiffness out of it. "I'm letting you go."

"Just like that?" Kai rubbed his leg and arms, then straightened up, satisfied that the circulation was back.

"Of course. Otherwise we can't chase each other again! And I'm in your debt." 

Kai looked at him, consternated. "For what?" He reached for his clothes and started to get dressed.

"Giving my guys a very difficult target, and showing them the importance of skill. Maybe I should invite you next time we have a training camp."

Kai laughed. "As an outside consultant?"

"Why not?" Uruha grinned.

"Won't your men ask you how I got away?"

Uruha shrugged. "I'll tell them you had a knife hidden so well I couldn't find it when I patted you down."

"Beware so they don't start thinking you're sloppy."

"I guess I'll have to make them disappear then." Uruha winked. He stepped over to the door. "I guess I should go round them up... I take it you've packaged them nicely for me?"

"Yeah."

Uruha smiled. "I'll see you around." The door closed behind him and Kai was alone.

He looked around the storage room as he donned the last of his equipment and noticed a bottle of cooking oil on the floor, close to where he'd been tied up. He grinned and picked it up to put the cork back on and put it back on the shelf from where Uruha probably got it. It explained why Uruha had chosen this particular building to tie up and "interrogate" his enemy... Real handy to have some oil within reach.


End file.
